


Love Might Be Among Us (And Maybe Death)

by Oceanlightmist



Category: Among Us (Video Game)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:56:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27112264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanlightmist/pseuds/Oceanlightmist
Summary: Im shipping space jellybeans, okay? I dont know about a summary, im making this up as i go.
Relationships: Black/Purple (Among Us), Lime/White (Among Us), Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't really believe i'm posting this. This fic was a dare from someone on a mutal server on discord, and i didnt expect to enjoy it as much as i did. Thank you to every one who listened to me and let me bounce ideas off you! I really hope you all enjoy this fic!

They were finally doing this, she was finally doing this, going up into space with her own crew. She'd been on a few shorter trips before, yes, but it was nothing like the trip that was about to happen. It was a lot longer, for one, and two, at the end of this, they might just get to step foot onto a new planet.

Gazing up at the airlock entrance of the ship, Lisana Purple stopped at the foot of the ramp leading up to it, giving herself a few more seconds to be overwhelmed and amazed at the idea of it all, before taking a deep breath and forcing herself forward, hearing as each crewmate followed her up to and through the airlock.

Everyone stopped once inside, taking in what they could see from where they stood in the upper corner of the cafeteria, the last of the crew barely standing on even ground. It was silent for a few seconds before the comm earpieces clicked on and Terria Lime's quiet voice filtered through, so full of awe and disbelief.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" Silence stretched on in wake of the question, no one really certain if it was rhetorical or not. Finally, another voice bled through, louder, but just as awed.

"Yeah. Yeah, we are, Lime," Petal Blue shifted to look at the first to speak, and more silence followed before Purple mentally shook herself out of her own awe and turned to face the crew under her command. 

"Alright, everyone, you all looked at the map layout, right?" She paused to get the assortment of quiet yeses through the comms, "Then, you all shouldn't have too much trouble properly exploring what's going to be our living space for the foreseeable future?" she continued, the smile obvious in her voice. It wasn't exactly a dismissal, but excitement bubbled up in every crew member all the same, and they all took off, determined to figure out as many of the minute details of the ship as possible, starting with their expertise, of course. Purple watched them go, waiting until they had all started in a direction before picking one herself. They had time before the ship took off, after all, might as well as let everyone have a bit of fun until then.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is surprisingly a lot of fun to write!   
> I hope you enjoy!

They'd been in space for a few days now, and Lime still felt like she'd wake up and this would all be a dream. At least tending the little garden in the common area, and the few plants she'd scattered in Oxygen, helped ground her in the moment. The smell of dirt, the feel of stems and leaves between her fingers, the periodic snip of the shears, all helped her think, kept her calm. That's what she was doing now, actually, sitting in front of the garden patch, taking in deep, calming breaths as she watered each of the vegetable and herb starts. After she was done with the garden, she needed to head over to the Oxygen room and check on everything there. She'd been cleaning the oxygen system filter once a day (not that there was much to clean from it), and making sure everything was still running right. Yes, it'd only been a few days, there's no way something that essential could break that quickly, but that's also why she was checking it! If the o2 system broke, it wouldn't be long until they all wouldn't be going home, and she didn't want that to happen! 

Shaking her head slightly, Lime finished watering the last of the starts and stood from her spot on the ground. She took a moment to stretch, then went over to the spout that would be the water source for the sprinklers- once she got that set up properly- filled her watering can, and set off for the Oxygen. She slipped down the hallway, turned right past the medbay door, and tiptoed her way through the cafeteria, waving to Purple and Blue as she passed them both eating a late lunch. Farren Pink was tinkering with laser weapons' screen as she slipped through and around the corner to Oxygen.

She set the watering can down on the ground by a few small bushes she'd insisted be put in here before the ship had even left Earth, and checked the screens. Once she was sure everything was reading correctly, she quickly checked over and cleaned the system's filter, then began watering the plants in the room. 

"Everything looking right in here, Lime?" Purple said from behind her suddenly, startling her enough she jumped, and she spun around with a squeak to see the captain standing just inside the doorway, looking at her calmly. "Sorry, i didn't mean to startle you! I was just on my way to Navigation, and saw you watering the plants.." 

Lime took a breath and smiled, "It's alright, Purple! I was kinda focused and didn't hear you walk up. Everything seems to be working correctly, and the filter's clean, too!"

Purple returned the smile, and began turning away, "Good, I'm glad you checked on everything! Now, I'll just leave you be, and head on my way. I'll see you around, Lime!"

"See you around, Purple, ma'am!" Once Purple disppeared from the doorway, Lime turned back to the plants, finishing watering them, and trimming a few leaves. 

There was a soft knock on the door frame just as she snipped one last leaf from a bush, and she turned to see Elisen White entering, "Hello, Dr. White! Is there something you need?" 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am having a blast writing this! Thank you for the kudos and the bookmark, oh my goodness!
> 
> Also, don't be afraid to leave a comment, or try to guess the imposters!
> 
> I really hope you like this chapter!

Purple turned right as she left Oxygen, slipping down the hall to Navigation with a sigh. They were supposed to do a Light Jump within the hour now, and she wanted to make sure everything was in order. She'd taken the long way to the cafeteria to stop by the Engines and talk to Flanel Red before her lunch, and he'd said the engines should be perfectly good for a Jump. Now she just had to make sure Destin Orange had everything squared away. To her surprise, she found Alex Black talking with Orange as she walked in. 

"Black! There you are! I went to talk to Red earlier, and he said he hadn't seen you all morning!" Both Orange and Black turned toward her, Black shrugging at her before replying.

"I checked over the Engines last night before I went to bed, and i stopped in just before lunchtime when Red was finishing his own check. I figured I'd see how Orange was doing, and if he needed any help setting up for the Jump." Black shrugged again, and Purple looked to Orange.

"They were just asking if i needed help, Ma'am," Orange spoke up at her silent question, "I did hear a bit of ruckus coming from Upper Engine late last night when i was heading to bed, but I didn't see anyone from halfway down the hall." 

"I must've been on the far side putting a few things back, then. I was up pretty late."

"Alright, alright, I get it, you're still doing your job, even if it's at weird hours, th-" 

"I used to work night shifts, i'm used to weird hours," Black interrupted her, and Purple sent a glare their way. Black at least had the decency to look apologetic when they realized their mistake.

"Anyway, Orange. I was just coming to see if you had everything ready for the Jump?" Purple asked, once Black fell silent, turning to Orange again.

"Yes, ma'am! You just say the word and a Light Jump is a few button presses away!" Orange gave the captain a nod and turned to the array of buttons and switches near the pilot's seat.

"Good," Purple shot a smile at Orange, and reached for her earpiece to switch it to the ships announcement channel, "Attention, all crew! In a few minutes, we'll be doing a Light Jump! I don't want anyone panicking at the slight gravity shift, it'll only last a few seconds. Again, in a few minutes we'll be doing a Light Jump," She switched the earpiece off as her voice continued playing through the ship's system, looping through her message once automatically. She stepped up beside Orange at the console, Black leaning against the glass of the ship to her right. "Now, we wait a minute." Both crewmates nodded, and the three settled into silence.

Purple took the time to gaze out at the stars in front of them, knowing that soon, she wouldn't be seeing stars as familiar to her as these. Even if they all looked the same, they wouldn't really have that sense of familiarity anymore. Which was exciting, yes, but also a bit terrifying if she let herself think about it too much. Orange flicked a few switches then sat still, gazing out into the void ahead, as well. Black kept their spot leaning against the glass, seeming to stare at the wall across the room. 

Once enough time had passed, Purple pulled herself from her thoughts, turned a grin toward Black, and then Orange, before nodding to the pilot, "Alright, let's hit the Light Jump." Orange returned her grin and pressed a small button to his left.

There was a few seconds of suspense, as the Reactor and Engines gathered enough power, before vision outside blurred and Purple felt the tingling, pressing, sensation of a Light Jump in progress. Her breath came in short huffs as the pressing sensation continued, strengthening more, before it evened out as the pressing lightened, vision of the stars slowly unblurring. She took a full, slow, breath as everything returned to normal, and she heard the crewmates on either side of her do the same, though Black's seemed a bit more shaky.

"I don't think I'll ever get used to that feeling," she said, taking an extra steadying breath just as Black carefully pushed themselves off the glass, turning to look out the window.

"Yeah, it's... Not pleasant.." Orange replied, Black nodding agreement a second later. 

Purple turned toward the door, "Orange, next Jump in a few days, right?"

"More like a week, but, yes, ma'am."

She made her way across the room as she responded, "Good. Black?" she stopped in the doorway, and turned partially, "Care to walk with me for a minute?" 

Black seemed surprised at the request, but nodded, "Of course," came the unusually quiet reply, as they moved to follow her. Purple waited until Black was beside her, before continuing, turning left, towards the Shields setup. The long hallway was perfect for a conversation, if Black would talk to her. 

She let silence settle for a few steps before she spoke, a quiet tone full of concern, "Are you alright, Black? That Jump seemed to really shake you.." 

Black didn't answer immediately, taking a few deep breaths, seemingly still trying to shake the feeling from their memory. "I- I'm alright, I'm just a bit claustrophobic, and that wasn't... It felt like i was stuck. I'll get over it in a little bit.." they finally whispered, trying to wave away the increase in concern at the confession. 

"You're clausterphobic? The engineer that will crawl into small spaces to fix a screw? Why the hell do you do that to yourself??" Purple kept her voice quiet, but the disbelief bled through.

"It's not usually this bad, honestly... Just something about the way everything pressed down and tightened just..." Black took another shakey breath, face paling just a bit. Purple made a small sympathy noise, and moved to place a comforting hand on their shoulder.

"Hey, it's over now, though; we've got another week before the second jump happens," Purple paused for a minute as Black shrugged off her hand and pulled half a step in front of her, "If it helps, you don't have to stand alone on the next one."

Black's steps slowed again, and they turned toward her, "What do you mean?"

"I mean," Purple met their gaze calmly, "you're welcome to stand next me, instead of pressing yourself against the glass, and trying to just force away the fear on your own," she smiled softly, standing in the hallway as Black stared at her, blinking as they tried to process what she'd said. 

"You...what. Really? Why are you trying to help me? It doesn't even affect my work.."

"Because it's still a fear, and a fear faced alone is worse than one faced with someone," Purple answered without hesitation. Black scoffed, turning away from her.

"That honestly sounds way too sappy and dumb, but," Black glanced back at her, and she didn't think she was quick enough to paste the smile back on her face, "it might just be true, and, i do appreciate the offer." Black started walking again, leaving Purple where she was.

Purple beamed, and scrambled to catch up to them. It wasn't a yes, but it was a step, "No problem! The offer still stands, regardless, Black!" 

As she fell in step with them again just in time to catch a small smile forming, "You can call me Alex, if you want."

Purple really didn't think she could smile any wider than she was now, "Thank you, Alex!"

Watching the two continue on down the hall and out of earshot, Zel Yellow slowly peeked his head out of the vent, wiping a bit of dirt from his forehead.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look! I'm alive! I'm so sorry for taking so long with this chapter, I lost motivation to write for a while, but I got it back today and actually wrote over half of this today.  
> I really hope you enjoy this chapter! If you do, leave a comment or kudos or something if you'd like, I'd really appreciate it!

They couldn't get the feeling of the Jump out of their head. The tightening pressure, the feeling of the space shrinking in on them, the nausea that spiked up, cutting off their breath for those few seconds, as the panic surged forward. Trying to push down the panic, ignore it as they had very gently moved away from the glass, trying to act normal. Either they hadn't been as convincing as they thought, or Purple had a knack for knowing when something was wrong, because the captain had made it a point to ask what was bothering them and make sure they were going to be okay. They'd been sure they would.

They still weren't, hours later, well into the night. The memory kept rushing to the front of their mind, making it nearly impossible to fully calm down. Made their job just a little harder. Like right now, when they had to inch their way through a gap to look at a piece of the engine. Instead, they were staring at that small space between pipes, trying to keep their breathing even, and _not_ throw up what little food they currently had in their stomach. They just had to be there for a minute, just long enough to make sure everything was sound. Only a minute. They took a deep breath, then very carefully forced themselves into the gap, gasping in a few breaths as they checked for any cracks or abnormalities. The second they finished the check, they were wiggling back out, nearly losing their balance in their haste. They stumbled forward, barely catching their footing, sighing in relief. 

They straightened, rolled their shoulders, tried to loosen tense muscles as they pulled out their tablet phone to check the time. 2:32am, earlier than they expected, they thought as they stifled a yawn. They'd just check the engine alignment one more time, then consider trying to sleep. Just as they moved to put away the tablet, it pinged with a notification. Surprised, they brought the tablet close again, face scrunching into curious confusion when they saw a new message from Purple.

_Hey, Black, you awake still?_

They stared at the message for only a second before replying.

_Hey, you're awake late. I was just finishing up a few checks. What's up?_

The response was immediate, pinging in before they could even think about putting down the phone. 

_Nothing really, just woke up, figured I see if you were still awake. Are you almost done with your checks?_

_Yeah, just gotta check alignment now._

_Would you like to grab a snack in the cafe or something? I mean, since you're awake?_

It took a few minutes to get a response, and they figured Purple had dozed off. So they put the tablet back in a pocket and went about checking the alignment. They were just checking the lower engine when their device pinged again. 

_Uh, sure! Do you wanna meet there or?_

_I just finished all my checks so I can head that way and if you're not there by then, I'll meet you in the living lobby?_

_Sounds good! See you in a few minutes!_

Black put the tablet away and quietly crept down the Electrical hallway, a hand barely brushing the wall as they peered ahead of them through the dim night lighting. They slipped through Storage, carefully weaving through the scattered boxes along the edges of the room, product of a few crewmates wanting to rearrange the organization of the boxes. In a few more hours, Yellow would be back at the sorting, alone until the others trickled in later. Now, though, it was still dark, just barely enough light for them to see their way through. 

Black stepped into the cafeteria, the light dim, but more lit than any other part of the ship at the moment- unless a few other crewmates were up late as well. A quick glance told them Purple had yet to make it, so they continued to the left, down the hall past Medbay, turning right into the living quarters wing of the ship. The first room through the closed doors was a communal living room- the first of two, actually- that was only really used as a meeting place, a waiting room of sorts. No one really hung around in this room longer than they had to, and all the crew had quickly started referring to the room as the Living Lobby. There was another living room more central in the living quarters maze, that was the main hang out space, a far more comfortable room that felt more like a living room than the outer one probably ever would, even with Lime trying to spruce it up with a little garden in the corner. 

Black silently sat in a chair nearest the door. It was one that looked like it'd be comfortable, with a plush-looking cushion and back. The grey fabric was anything but that, and the plush cushion wasn't as plush as it seemed, they could feel the hard frame underneath the fluff. They didn't have to wait long, at least. Purple came down the hall, stepping into the dim room with a confidence Black almost envied. She spotted him across the room immediately, calling out softly. 

"Black, hey, sorry it took me so long, figured I should at least brush my hair before I left my room," they could hear the smile in her voice, saw it as she drew closer.

They stood, just barely returning the smile, "It's alright, I figured it might take you a minute, anyway," They gestured to the door, "Shall we go somewhere we don't have to whisper as much? Still alright to head to the cafe?"

Purple nodded as she passed them whispering out a reply as she reached the door, "Yes to both questions."

They both slipped out the door, Purple leading the way to the cafe, pausing in the doorway, blinking to adjust to the slightly brighter light. Once inside they both made their way to the snack table that was kept stocked for those that were either up later or earlier than the kitchen staff. Black made their way to one end of the table, grabbing a few packaged pastries. Purple immediately headed for the coffee maker, beginning to brew the caffeinated drink before she spoke another word. 

"How've you been today?" She asked, turning to them as they were about to ask if she wanted a pastry. 

"Uh, I've been alright," _besides my claustrophobia being hell all day,_ they added silently, gaze glancing off Purple to land on the brewing coffee beside her. 

"Mmmhmm," Purple hummed, studying them carefully, "And the engine checks went alright?" 

_Damn._ They swallowed the lump in their throat, the memory of the Jump leaping to their mind, followed quickly by the image of the dark, tiny gap amidst the engine pipes. "Yep, perfectly fine," they managed, pushing away their fear. 

"You do know it's okay if you're not okay, right?" The question shot out without hesitation, and Black winced. 

"I'll be alright by noon tomorrow, I'm used to this by now."

"Yet you still paled like the Jump had just finished."

"Purple, I assure you, I'll be fine by noon tomorrow, it's nothing I can't work through," Black met her eyes then, pushing away the urge to snap at the captain. 

She held their gaze for a minute more, replying only once she looked away, turning to the beeping coffee maker, "If you're sure… Would you like some coffee?"

The change of topic was a welcome one, and Black just barely stopped themselves from sighing, "I would, thank you. Want a pastry?" 

"Please," she responded, pouring them both a cup of coffee. Black grabbed a third pastry, and walked over to take the cup Purple held out to them. "Do you want any cream or sugar?" 

"No, thank you, though. Here's your pastry; time to grab a seat, then?"

Purple nodded and they sat at the round table nearest the snack one, not quite opposite each other, but enough they could easily look at each other while they ate. Black slid into the seat and had barely set their coffee down before they were opening the pastry. Purple watched them quickly finish the entire thing, sipping quietly on her coffee. She raised an eyebrow at them once the last bite was gone and they took a sip of their own coffee. 

"I didn't have dinner," they answered the unspoken question in between sips of coffee, trying not to immediately open the second pastry and scarf that down as well.

"No wonder you're hungry, then. Eat, we can chit chat in a minute," Purple opened her own pastry and began nibbling at it, a hand carefully curled around her coffee cup as if she wanted to soak up as much heat from the drink as possible. 

Black needed no more encouragement, and the next second had them carefully tearing open the second pastry, half of it disappearing in the first bite. They were pretty good pastries, though, it might mostly be their hunger talking. They ate the last half a little slower, though it was still gone within 4 bites. They made themselves sip at their coffee for a moment, let the pastries settle in their stomach before they tried to scarf more down. They looked up at Purple, who had stopped nibbling her pastry, and now held her cup in both hands, practically curled around the mug. 

"Cold?" They asked, raising their eyebrow at the captain.

Purple gasped in a small, startled breath, pulled away from her thoughts, "Huh? Oh, a little, it's nothing, I'm always cold," she brushed off the question, curling even more around the steaming cup. 

"You look like that coffee is the only thing keeping you alive right now," Black half joked, watching the captain's reaction carefully.

"It's early as hell and I'm cold, it's a heat source, and one I plan to consume fully, so, you're not entirely wrong," Purple gave them a half smile, sipping on the coffee.

"You always curl around coffee like that, then?" 

"Between the two of us? It's anything warm I can hold. Coffee, tea, an overheating phone, hot chocolate; if I could get away with it, I'd wrap myself in a fuzzy blanket and never come out of it," Purple fully smiled, then, and it was a pretty smile, but their mind was stuck a half sentence back.

"An overheating phone? That sounds like a story," they stated, hoping to prompt said story. 

"Yes, an overheating phone. Not one of my best moments, for sure, but a few of my friends back on Earth got a laugh out of it; they've jokingly called me cold-blooded ever since," she smiled at the memory, continuing to sip at warmth while Black processed the tidbit of info she'd shared. 

After a moment, Black ventured to speak again, "I'm still really curious about this overheating phone story, if you'd be willing to share it."

Purple looked at them for a few seconds before responding, "Maybe some other time, Alex, I haven't been awake long enough to tell that story." 

Black nodded, a bit disappointed, but understood it was still pretty early, not to mention the captain didn't usually wake until they were making their way to their own bed. Silence descended on the two seated in the dim cafe, comfortable, as they sipped their coffee and enjoyed the still quiet around them. 

Some time later, when both their cups were nearly empty, Purple spoke up softly, "Do you have any stories you're willing to share?" 

Black kept silent, thinking, for just long enough, Purple began thinking they hadn't heard her. Finally, they nodded, "There's a funny story actually, involving two hungover idiots and a few stray kittens." 

"Oh? Please tell me one of those 'hungover idiots' was you," she teased, curious now. 

"Yep, I was one of them; the other was my best friend… " Black smiled, launching into the story after first refilling both their cups.

An hour later, Yellow silently slinked through the cafeteria, eyeing the two unaware of his presence as they talked. He could still hear the occasional laugh from them as he worked to sort out the storage boxes, and, when Ocsila Cyan and Ivy Green slipped in an hour after him, they all exchanged a glance, but said nothing more, getting to work helping sort out the mess. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, for those of you that saw, I have a new story I'm working on with GeneralDelF, and I promise we're working on chapter 2, but with my lack of motivation, it's proving hard to get together! But! It is coming at some point!  
> For those who don't know, if you like Whiterose from rwby, or Doctor Who, or both, go check out A Lady and Her Lord, a whiterose doctor who crossover au!


End file.
